


Мастер-пост: спецквест

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, Мастер-пост, Спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Collections: WTF Football RPS 2021: спецквест





	Мастер-пост: спецквест

[**Blue Suede Shoes**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29881263)Томас Мюллер(/)Мануэль Нойер 

[**Лёд и пламень**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29880828) Эрлинг Холанд/Джованни Рейна 

[**Дубль два**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29879724) Пауло Дибала/Марио Манджукич 

[**Кумир**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29879511) Роберт Левандовский/Марко Ройс 

[**Боги тоже любят подарки**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883483) Оливье Жиру/Антуан Гризманн 

  


[ **Игра** ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_sp_games/works/29879202) Зинедин Зидан, фоном! игроки Реала 

  


[ **Лёд и пламень**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29881080) коллаж к одноимённому фику, Эрлинг Холанд/Джованни Рейна 

[ **Делайте ставки**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_sp_games/works/29885265) Фернандо Торрес/Рио Фердинанд 

  


[ **Белеет мой парус**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29879298) Пеп Гвардиола, Нико Ковач, Зинедин Зидан, Жозе Моуриньо 


End file.
